European Union
The European Union( EU ) is a political and economic union as well as a military alliance of 33 member states located throughout Europe. The current structure of the EU was founded on November 1, 1993 from the Treaty of Maastricht, and reformed in 2007 with the Treaty of Lisbon. The EU has taken part in several peacekeeping operations in North Africa and the Middle East. The military aspect of the union was delayed through the early 2000's because the North Atlantic Treaty Organization was seen as a sufficient source of defense for Europe, with a majority of the EU states also states of NATO. However, in the 2020's, it was decided that the EU would integrate a military policy similar to NATO, in order to defend the neutral states within the union from foreign aggression. In Rise of War, the European Union has sent troops from non-NATO states to West Turkey, Poland, Ukraine and the Baltic States to better ensure their protection. EU troops built up in Finland are also preparing for a mass invasion of Russia, which will begin on December 24, 2026. Group Page Updated on: 03/03/17 "The European Union is an economic, political and military alliance between numerous European states, with good ties to NATO. During the war, the European Union sent forces from non-NATO nations to back the Alliance." Lore The modern European Union was forged out of the Treaty of Maastricht, and initially started out solely as an economic and political union, to strengthen relations between Europe and to help create a sense of unity over the continent. The EU has an integrated currency known as the Euro, which is worth $1.06 USD circa 2017. There is also several integrated economic and political systems that work to keep the transport of goods, peoples and services cheap and connected through Europe. In 2020, the European Union adopted an integrated military structure to better defend the member states of the EU that were not also apart of NATO. Troops were deployed to Ukraine and Finland during the Baltic Defense Initiative, which became a joint EU-NATO operation in to the 2020's. When the Turkish Civil War sparked in 2022, the European Union was hesitant to send support to NATO at first. However, funding was still sent to the alliance, which eventually led to the deployment of troops and equipment from nations like Sweden, Finland, Ireland and Ukraine. When the war ended in 2024 and the Republic of West Turkey founded shortly after, the European Union was inviting of the new nation, which would join in October of that year. The invasion of Europe in 2026, saw the mobilization of EU forces from across Europe, with most of them focused in Finland and Ukraine. However, troops from Austria, Sweden, Ireland, Moldova and other EU states were deployed in Poland and the Baltic States as a second line of defense for NATO. Member States * Austria * Belgium * Bulgaria * Croatia * Cyprus * Czechia * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Ireland * Italy * Kosovo * Latvia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Malta * Moldova * Montenegro * The Netherlands * Northern Macedonia * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Slovakia * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Ukraine * West Turkey Sources * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Union * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maastricht_Treaty